Never Again
by Teenagers
Summary: Yumi and ulrich get into an argument, the words ulrich say, make yumi wish she never was alive. When xana attacks her, can ulrich forget his anger, and save her? based on kelly clarksons never again. rated T for violence.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**Odd: 17 Ulrich: 17 Yumi: 16 Aelita: 15 Jeremy:16 **_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yumi sighed as she Imed Aelita. Thoughts of Ulrich pushed back into her mind. Everything was quiet, well, not hiroki of course: "YUMI, LOOK, I BEAT TO LEVEL FIFTY! LOOK! LOOK!" yumi sighed again. "Ookay, Hiroki, i GET it." Hiroki frowned and went off to play in his room. Aelita finally accepted the invite. "exellent" yumi muttered. _**YumiChan Has signed on. AelitaGurl has signed on. YumiChan: Hey, Aelita. AelitaGurl: Hey Yumi. You ok? Yumichan: Oh sure, aelita, im fine. Well listen, jeremy wants us to get to the factory, you get ulrich, ill get odd. Aelitagurl: noo, you get ulrich :) Aelitagurl has signed off. **_Yumi sighed. She picked about to leave the Park when she heard Ulrich and Odd talking. "you know, Odd. Yumis getting a bit aggravating to me. Shes always acting all superior. I dont know if i should continue our relationship. Sometimes i feel like, i dont love her. And sometimes i feel angry at her. You know?" Odd looked at him with shock. "if you let Yumi hear this, shes just going to kill herself. You how she acts when somethings wrong." Odd shook his head sadly. Ulrich, turned, Only to see yumi there gripping her laptop. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy. Tears were running down her face. "Oh, i didnt know you were busy. Maybe odds right. Something is wrong, and its me., but just to let you know, Jeremys been trying to reach you for a half hour now. Her gaze suddenly turned cold. "you know, if you felt that way guys. Then just tell me. Im sorry for even ENTERING your lives" She turned away, and was about to walk off, when ulrich grabbed her. "Yumi, Wait, please..." ulrich pleaded. "No, You dont love me. I dont love you. Is that simple enough? I simply hate you! Goodbye." Yumi walked off, and finally disappeared out of ulrichs sight. Ulrich sighed, and felt odd pat his shoulder, and they walked off towards the factory. Ulrich gazed sadly at Jeremy, and Jeremy suddenly knew. "Oh Ulrich, whyd you do that?" ulrich sighed and sat down. " i dont know, jeremy." ulrich looked miserable. ----Later that Night---- Yumi thanked her parents for dinner, and she walked back to her dorm. And blasted on the radio, thats when Never Again by Kelly Clarkson came on and she sang to it. _I hope the ring you gave to her  
turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
by the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
'cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
but I never will  
never again_

_If she really knows the truth  
she deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
you couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
repent yourself away  
try and make it all okay Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

_Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
never again  
I never will  
I never will  
never again_ Yumi sighed as the song ended. Her eyes flew to the door as she heard someone knock. When she opened it. She wished she hadnt. It was...Xana in Human form. Yumi cried out, as he grabbed her wrist and and pushed her against the wall. "No..." Yumi cried. Xana grabbed her face, forcing her to look in his deadly eyes. She shuddered in disgust. He Twisted her arm, and she cried out in pain. Xana smiled wickedly at her. He flung her to the ground and tied her wrists together with rope wire, which cut them. Crimson blood spilled on her hands, as she was then knocked out. Xana picked her up, and jumped out the window. Yumi stirred in her sleep. But didnt awake. Hours later, she found herself, chained to the wall, Mask over her eyes, but not her mouth. Xana turned, "Aww, Yumis awake. Dont worry, with me youll be just fine! I promise" he smirked at her, as she struggled to break loose. Meanwhile, Ulrich sat on his dorm bed, as he heard the crash of a window next door to him. Ulrich ran to that room with odd, and found the window broken, there was a note on the table. Ulrich grabbed the note, and odd read over his shoulder: _**Dear Children, Your Yumi is within my hands. She is under one of my every commands. Yumi is helpless, as that much. Yumi will now remain out of your clutch. Lets play a game, Hide and seek. 1,2,3, Youll never find me. X.A.N.A **_Ulrich shivered in anger, he tore up the note, and kicked the wall.  
He wanted to scream, to kill anyone in his path. _Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
never _again. Suddenly, they found themselves at the factory, and at the door to the room, where yumi was being tortured. Xana saw them, and screamed in rage. He flung himself at the gang. But they dodged him. Ulrich, ran over to yumi. "Yumi!" he said softly. She was a bloody mess. Her shirt was soaked in bl.ood, while it traced along her face. She let out little whimpers, as he touched her face. He undid her blindfold. Unddid her chains, and wrapped her into a hug. He carried her back to his dorm. He then laid her on his bed, and sat next to her. Everyone watched with happiness, and joy, as the couple was reunited! Ulrich whispered to her: "Yumi. I wont hurt you. Not ever. Never again..." he pushed back her silky soft hair. Ulrich caressed her smooth, beautiful face. With one finger, he traced her soft, warm lips. Then, he bent his head down, and kissed her lips. Yumi smiled up at him. "ooh ulrich..." she whispered. "i love you, Yumi." "i love you too, Ulrich". _Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
never again f she really knows the truth  
she deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
you couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
repent yourself away  
try and make it all okay Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
never again  
_


End file.
